


Desolation

by Breyito



Series: Cruel Creations [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Birthday Fluff, Gen, Hurt Tony, Iron Dad, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Angst, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and his Spider Son, and then the aNGSt, but the angst is strong, fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breyito/pseuds/Breyito
Summary: Tony on his birthday, alone in space, after half the Universe faded to dust.It is a birthday fic, but an agsty one.(Also, fill for the 'sway' square on my Tony Stark 2018 Bingo Card)





	Desolation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm probably late for his birthday, but I needed to post this anyways.  
> Is it an agsty birthday fic? Yes, it is.  
> Does it have a happy ending? No, it doesn't.  
> I just...started thinking about what to write for Tony's bday, and then saw the 'Sway' square on my Tony Stark bingo card and the image of Tony swaying, completely shocked, came to my mind. And I couldn't resist.  
> So, sorry for this! It does have fluff, tho. So you won't be _completely_ destroyed by this, only mostly, lol.  
>  Enjoy!

The last time he had had a birthday party it had been one of the best days of his life.

The last couple of years had been really hard; since his ex-teammates took off to vacation in Wakanda and left him with their mess to clean up (but then again, that wasn’t exactly new). Tony had felt the whole fucking world watching, judging. The different nations of the world had no problem putting all the weight of their suspicion on his back. And yet, they also had to put their hope on him, because he was one of the only ones that _stayed_. The people _trusted_ him to make things better. It was asphyxiating.

But he did. Tony got up from the floor, picked the pieces of his life and made something better. Something more. _He_ became something more.

And while he couldn't breathe without someone questioning him; and he spent most night not bothering go to bed knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep anyways; and he was exhausted almost every day...there were some good moments, in the last two years.

A lot of them, actually. And most of them involved Peter. The kid was such a ball of sunshine that you couldn't help but to smile at him and tease him. Peter, besides being the strongest in their current team (not counting Visión) inspired you to protect him, and that innocence and pure inner _goodness_ he, somehow, still has. _Had_.

One great example of this …kindness, this optimism he carried around, was the party he threw for Tony. Maybe party was a bit much? The kid had baked a cake (without May's help, luckily), assembled some party hats, and managed to get Rhodey, Happy, Pepper, Vision and _Harley_ to show up. He organized and decorated the entire lab with help from the bots and documented the whole thing on his phone. They had played video and board games; had sung the hilarious Karaoke list that FRIDAY made.

He and Harley had also included the bots in the games they were playing. By making them play ‘pin the tail on the donkey’ in pairs: Pepper and U, Rhodey and Dum-E and Happy with Butterfingers while both of them shouted mixed directions to confuse the bots; the boys had ensured the rest of the evening would be filled with laughter (those videos were forever going to be on his ‘cheer-up’ video list). There were some broken things here and there, but nothing _mayor_ , so it wasn’t a problem.

Tony could barely believe someone would go to such trouble for him (at least someone that hadn't known him for two decades). The already big place Peter occupied in his heart grew even more.  From then on, the kid spent a good portion of his time in the labs with him, or training with the others under his supervision. The Compound (bigger, better and yet emptier) little by little became alive with laughter, chemistry books here and there, failed attempts at cooking (whenever Vision joined Peter in the kitchen it was a recipe for disaster, though both did pretty well on their own) and so much _energy_. The Spiderling made him feel young again. Alive as he hadn’t been since…he was the kid’s age, probably. And now Peter was…

Oh, _god_ , Peter.

Tony clenched the jar filled with ashes that was safe in his pocket (this was the only corporeal thing he had left of Peter). After the shock had receded a bit, Tony commanded the few nanobots he had left to form some kind of container for the ashes. Then he proceeded to gather as much of them as he could, tears streaming down his face. When there was nothing else but dirt on the ground before him, Tony finally broke. He brought the holder to his chest and hugged it tight, sobbing, rocking back and forward. Nebula (Blue Lady, back then), had allowed him only a few minutes to break down, before she dragged him back to a space ship and pretty much threw him on one of the seats. When he asked why she hadn’t left him mourn on that wretched and barren planet; she said that he had made Thanos _bleed_. And that as long as they still live, they could find a way to _end_ him.

Now, a month into their journey across the galaxy (to find different materials they can use to repair and improve themselves enough to have a _hope_ at defeating the Titan); Tony is sitting on the floor of the room he had decided would become his own. He looks out the window, at all the starts that you can see: it almost looks like something out of a Star Trek episode.

And all Tony can think about is Peter. All the places they visited, the things he has seen for the first time, all the new species he had met…he never stops thinking about how Peter would have loved all of it. How exited he would have been. How _alive_ he would have looked, smiling at everything and everyone new with such joy and _awe_. The genius’ hold on the jar becomes tighter, as a tear slowly travels down his cheek.

For killing half the Universe, Thanos will pay.

But for taking Peter? Thanos will _suffer._   

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> So....did you tear up?  
> This is not as angsty as other of my works, but...  
> Leave a kudo, a comment or an idea! I'm gonna be needing them to fill my bingo card.
> 
> Kisses!


End file.
